Enter Of Your Own Free Will
by Larten Lover
Summary: The real meaning of this phrase...slash, Larten X Hibernius, oneshot, please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak or any of its characters. Darren Shan does.

Enter Of Your Own Free Will

Hibernius Tall sat in his van, humming quietly to himself and counting the Cirque's earnings for that night. He shifted his hand through the notes, occasionally licking his thumb to get a better grip on the valuable paper.

As Hibernius rifled through the money, a large amount of scuffling came from the darkness outside. Then, a frantic knock sounded at the door.

"Hibernius!" a deep voice roared. "Hibernius! Please Help! It was the Hunters! They caught me!"

Hibernius sighed and put his notes on the table. He had envisioned this night a few months ago…he stood up, made his way over to the door and slid it open. Outside, an injured but very much alive Larten Crepsley stood leaning against the van, panting and groaning. His body was beaten and bruised, and his long, orange hair was matted with blood. Hibernius grinned to himself, knowing that Larten would soon be losing all that lovely hair soon…he would also be obtaining a scar…but, for now, Hibernius thought that Larten looked very attractive under the moonlight.

The tall man stepped out of his van and hoisted Larten in, so that the vampire was in the warm. Once inside, Hibernius slid the door shut, gently placed Larten on the sofa and rushed over to the on-board sink, where he rinsed a wet sponge. He then hurried over to Larten and started cleaning his many cuts. When he took Larten's shirt off, he couldn't help but notice that the vampire actually had a very nice figure indeed.

"It was the Hunters, Hibernius…" Larten gasped with pain. "The Vampire Hunters…they caught me and did horrible things…"

"Shhh," Hibernius said quietly as he dabbed the sponge on Larten's forehead. "It's over now, don't worry, I'm here."

Larten grinned stupidly at Hibernius, then swayed slightly and fell back, unconscious. Hibernius finished cleaning Larten's wounds, bandaged them and let the vampire have a warm, undisturbed sleep.

Two hours later and Hibernius was sitting in his favourite chair, studying a Cirque Du Freak leaflet, wondering whether he should change the picture on the front. Larten stirred on the sofa, stretched and groaned. Then he shot up, wincing with pain.

"The Hunters!" he yelled. "The Hunters! Where are they? _WHERE ARE THEY!"_

"Larten!" Hibernius shouted firmly, disappearing and re-appearing in front of the frantic man. "Calm down! The Hunters are gone! I'm here!"

Larten looked around dumbly for a few seconds, then up at Hibernius, and his dazed eyes became clearer.

"Oh, Hibernius…" he said. "Yes, I'm safe now, right? You saved me…I don't know how I can thank you enough…"

"Well, I can think of one way," Hibernius smirked, sitting on the sofa beside Larten.

"Name it," Larten said firmly.

"Well, why don't I just show you…" Hibernius said seductively, then pulled Larten into his chest and kissed the vampire firmly. Larten stiffened at the contact and his breath hitched. Hibernius, who was trying the get Larten to react, slid his hand up the man's shirt and gently rubbed a nipple. He slipped his tongue into Larten's mouth and roamed every corner. Instantly, Hibernius felt Larten's erection against his leg and chuckled into the vampire's mouth. Larten finally began to kiss Hibernius back, and the two tied in a sensual tongue war, which Larten finally won. Hibernius groaned and pushed Larten back on the sofa, so that he was on top. He began to trail kisses down Larten's neck. However, he was gentle, knowing that Larten was still in pain from the night's earlier incident. He pulled off Larten's shirt and threw it carelessly aside, and Larten did the same to Hibernius's shirt, who loved the feeling of his bare chest rubbing against Larten's.

Suddenly, Larten growled and rolled over, so now he was on top and in charge. He began to unbuckle Hibernius's trousers, kissing his chest as he did so. Hibernius moaned and began to run his fingers through Larten's blood-stained hair.

Larten gently slid down Hibernius's boxers and took the tall man's erection in his hands, rubbing it. He looked up at Hibernius and grinned seductively.

"Let me show you how grateful I am…"

Three hours later and the pair were side-by-side on the sofa-bed, panting and sweaty, but both extremely pleased. Hibernius had his arms wrapped around Larten, whose stitches had now re-opened. However, neither man cared about this.

"Larten," Hibernius said, kissing the top of his head.

"Hmmm?" Larten mumbled.

"Why did you knock?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Larten said, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you knock?" Hibernius repeated. "I mean, you were bloodied and injured, yet you still knocked. Why?"

Hibernius felt the younger man shrug. "I thought I was being polite, is all."

Hibernius nodded. There was a few more seconds of silence. "Do I intimidate you, Larten?" he asked suddenly.

Larten rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hibernius, I am very intimated by the very man I have just made vigorous love with."

Hibernius chuckled softly. "Well, the next time you want to see me, don't bother knocking. Just…just enter of your own free will."

The End 


End file.
